


YOUR TAIL HAS FALLEN OFF

by saidno1ever



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, April Fools' Day, Other, more like no sans day, papyrus probably leaves the house every april fools, the whole town probably leaves on april fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an undertale thing that I wrote in two minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOUR TAIL HAS FALLEN OFF

This is gonna be great. You shift the bucket to your non-dominant arm and look up at the old man rocking back and forth in front of you. It was three in the morning and whereas you would usually be fast asleep, you had been up for hours, making sure you filled the bucket to the brim with tiny packets glitter. It would be worth it. 

"Alright Gramps, 'member what I told you?" 

The old man goes on rocking and staring straight over your head. 

"Hands up." 

He raises them slowly, stopping just before full extension. You've never been prouder. 

"Good job, Gramps, now keep 'em there." You take out your phone, pulling up the camera app and setting it to record. 

It takes a bit of effort to turn the bedroom doorknob with your wrist, but eventually you manage and push it all the way open. 

The inside of Papyrus's room is dark, you haven't turned on the hall light, but that's okay. This will work better in the dark. He always keeps his room neat, so you won't have to worry about you or Gramps getting trip-related injuries. 

You walk right up to the side of the bed, watching the outline of your brother sleeping, and Gramps follows close behind. He looks like a terrifying misshapen ghost in the dark. Perfect. 

You bend down, leaning on the bucket "Papyrus," You whisper. 

Your brother is an astonishingly light sleeper. He shifts a bit, turning his head and mumbling. 

"Papyrus." This time your voice is broken by quiet giggling. You pose the camera. 

After a minute of near silence you draw a deep breath and shriek, "Papyrus!" Your voice cracks halfway through, but it does the job. Papyrus frantically leaps into a sitting position, "Wha- AHH!" 

His scream startles Gramps into frantically waving his arms and babbling. 

You end up spilling the glitter on Papyrus' bed and the floor, from how hard you're laughing.


End file.
